no noon
by Jenswifeu
Summary: Menerima permintaan kakaknya itu benar-benar menguntungkan walaupun awalnya menjijikan. Tapi ujung-ujungnya ia mau juga. "Pintar." meanie / meanie couple / bl/ yaoi
1. prolog

"Noona! Aku tidak mau!" Pekikkan itu terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Seorang lelaki bertubuh kurus itu menghentakkan kakinya beberapakali ketempatnya berpijak. Ya, kalo boleh menangis dia akan menangis kencang dihadapan kakak cantiknya ini. Namun apa daya, kalau si nona manis sudah memerintah, tandanya ia harus lapang dada menerima semuanya.

"Sialan, dengarkan aku! Aku tidak mau! Benar-benar tidak mau!" Wonwoo sekali lagi berteriak sebal dan dihadiahi tatapan datar dari sang kakak. "Noona!"

"Hm?"

"Noona, please. Aku lelaki satu-satunya dikeluarga, aku punya pedang. Masa mau disatukan sama yang pedang juga?!"

"Dengar ya, sayang. Kalau kau berjodoh dengannya 'kan kita jadi lancar jaya, kau juga bisa makan enak sampai mampus."

Wonwoo merengut. Ia memegangi dahinya, "Jodoh sih jodoh! Tapi jangan dengannya juga!"

Jihyun tak menghiraukan. Ia malah merapihkan rambutnya membuat sang adik jengkel sendiri. "Bukankah kalian saling kenal?"

"Iya! Tapi.. memangnya noona mau Wonwoo dihajar olehnya sampai mam-"

"Ya, bagus bukan?"

Sial. Bukan dihajar yang itu yang Wonwoo maksud. Calon tunangannya itu laki-laki semacam hitler. Ya, namun lebih sedikit kekinian dan mesum. Bagaimana dia bias tahu? Mereka saling kenal, seperti apa kata Jihyun. Mereka satu sekolah juga satu angkatan lagi pula. Jadi bisa disimpulkan juga bahwa Wonwoo akan terkurung dikandang hewan buas. Hewan buas yang suka memangsa hewan lemah. Kurang lebihnya begitu.

"Tidaklah! Please, noona. Batalkan, ya? Ya? Ya?" kedua tangan Wonwoo berada dipipi sambil terkepal. Ia mengedip kecil dan tersenyum lucu, menampilkan wajah super duper imutnya.

Jihyun ikut tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan paras ayunya kewajah sang adik. Namun, saat itu juga tatapannya berubah tajam dan ia mendengus, "Simpan wajah bodohmu untuk suamimu nanti."

"Noona!"


	2. chapter 1

Hari ini adalah hari Kamis. Hari dimana Wonwoo harus menghindar dari serbuan pasukan jodohnya. Bagaimanapun ia harus menghindar karena kalau tidak bisa-bisa ia ditindas habis-habisan. Mingyu itu tidak main-main orangnya. Tapi kalau bermain yang itu bisa dipastikan ia sangat handal. Tidak diragukan lagi.

Hoek. Wonwoo jadi mau muntah mendengarnya.

Kini Wonwoo berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas dengan hati-hati. Sesekali ia menoleh kesekitar untuk berjaga-jaga. Setelah memastikan bahwa semuanya aman terkendali, ia mulai menggerakkan tungkai kakinya bebas. Senyumnya mengembang bak diatas kepalanya terdapat awan-awan cerah. Ia mendongak hendak menghirup udara segar. Namun matanya membulat.

' _Berkata_ _kasar_ _boleh_ _tidak_?' Batinnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan berharap terbebas dari hewan buas itu.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

' _Matilah_ _aku_ '

Wonwoo masih melanjutkan jalannya. Lagian, panjang umur sekali. Baru saja dipikirkan sudah muncul saja.

"Ku hitung sampai tiga, jika tak berhenti aku akan menciummu disini. Satu-"

Ia amat sangat berterima kasih kepada kakaknya yang cantik dan manis, Jihyun. Berkatnya, Wonwoo menganggap ancaman itu akan benar-benar terjadi. Jadi sekarang ia menghentikkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh ketempat si pangerannya berada. Wonwoo hanya diam, terlebih saat mendengar suara berisik derap langkah menghampirinya. Membuat dia ciut hanya dalam satu hitungan.

"Pintar."

Suara rendah itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Wonwoo. Tubuhnya gemetar, ia merinding dan harap-harap ada guru yang lewat atau seseorang memanggilnya agar ia bisa pergi dari keadaan ini sekarang juga.

"P-pergi kau!" Dengan takut-takut Wonwok mendengus. Mingyu malah tertawa lepas membuatnya ingin sekali menjambak rambut dengan warna seperti nenek-nenek itu.

"Suka rambut baru ku tidak?"

Tunggu, tadi apa katanya? Barusan ia bilang apa?

Jadi ia mengancam Wonwoo hanya untuk menanyakan model rambut barunya yang terlihat seperti nenek-nenek itu?

Maunya Wonwoo tertawa saja tepat didepan muka Mingyu, tapi melihat seringaian sialan itu itu jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

Seram.

"Jujur." Tambah Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya bingung lalu mengangkat kepalanya yang semua tertunduk untuk melihat objek dengan warna krem di depannya. "S-seharusnya pakai warna hitam. Inikan disekolah."

Mingyu meringis sebentar lalu mengacak surainya frustasi. "Aish, jadi kau tidak menyukainya?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng. "Warnanya bagus kok! Aku menyukainya. Tapikan ini sedang disekolah. Seharusnya kau menjalani tata tertib."

"Oh begitu ya?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu nanti aku cat lagi, padahal baru kemarin sore ini dibilas."

Wonwoo hanya menahan tawanya. Dia malah memainkan tali tas ranselnya. "Yasudah, aku boleh pergi 'kan?"

"Tapi saat liburan musim panas nanti, kau harus mewarnai rambutmu sama sepertiku."

"A-apanya..?"

"Rambut."

"Tidak ma-"

Suku kata selanjutnya tidak bisa terucap. Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya. Ia dengan jelas melihat mata hazel dihadapannya memjam. Pipinya memanas merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah seperti sundae menempel dibibirnya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali saat orang di hadapannya menjauh, menatapnya dengan seringaian penuh.

Mingyu menatap geli lelaki dihadapannya saat jakun lelaki itu naik turun. Ia mengusak acak surai legam itu sebelum berbisik, "sehabis tunangan aku bisa melakukan lebih dari ini. Siap-siap saja, Jeon Wonwoo." Lalu ia bersama para gerombolannya berlalu meninggalkan Wonwoo yang mematung dengan wajah pucat.

' _Matilah_ _aku_ ' part 2

Ia melamun memegangi bibirnya. Pipinya yang tadinya putih kini memerah padam. Bibirnya terus saja menggerutu mengucap sumpah serapah untuk calon tunangannya itu.

Apa maksudnya yang lebih dari ciuman yang barusan terjadi? Membayangkannya saja Wonwoo jadi takut.

"Ada apa dengan bibirmu, Won?"

"Aaaaaaaaaa!"

"Aish!" Soonyoung mengelus dadanya sabar melihat kebiasaan buruk sahabatnya. Memang sahabatnya itu suka tidak sadar diri. Dia punya suara rendah, sangat rendah dari Lee Jihoon yang sikapnya tidak jauh beda dengan Wonwoo. Untungnya si Jihoon pacarnya Seungcheol itu imut, tidak seperti Wonwoo yang wajahnya galak-galak manis.

Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo langsung mengipas wajahnya yang mulai berkerigat dengan tangan. Soonyoung ikut membantu dengan wajah kebingunganya. "Kenapa sih?"

"Aku mau cerita!"

"Apa?"

"M-Mingyu.."

Yang lebih pendek mengangguk-angguk seakan mengerti akan kemana arah pembicaraan Wonwoo. "Dia mengganggumu lagi?"

"Lebih parah!"

"Hah?"

"Jihyun noona.."

"Mingyu jadian dengan noonamu?!"

"Bukan bodoh!" Wonwoo menjitak dahi Soonyoung yang tertutup poni itu.

"Terus apa bodoh?!"

"Jihyun noona.. mau menikahiku dengan cecenguk itu!"

"Oh, baguslah."

Bagus katanya? "Hah? Bagus apanya? Dari mananya? Sialan!"

"Iya dong, jadikan dia bisa memiliki Wonwoo-ku seutuhnya. Dia pernah kepergok anu sambil mendesahkan namamu tau! Terus kalian berduakan juga pernah berduaam di kamar man-"

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku sedang cuci tangan lalu ia menarikku! Lagian kami tidak melakukan apa-apa juga!" Wonwoo berteriak kesal.

Soonyoung kembali menganggukan kepalanya. "Lalu lalu?"

"Sudah mana tadi ya, dia menanyaiku tentang rambut barunya. Idih, dia pikir aku suka? Bibirku jadi sasaran pula!"

"Kaliam berciuman?!"

"Iya! E-eh m-maksudku tidak! Tidak kok!" Wonwoo gelagapan. Ia buru-buru mengibaskan tangannya tanda bahwa perkataannya tadi salah.

"Tuh 'kan. Kalian berdua saja sudah berciuman. Pasti yang gituan sudah pernah jugakan?"

"Ih! Tidak ya!"

"Aku juga akan mendo'akanmu agar cepat-cepat menikah dengannya! Hehe."

"Ya!"

Wonwoo mengalami kegabutan yang cukup menyiksanya. Berlebihan memang, tapi kenyataannya begitu. Padahal ia sedang memakan cheese burger kesayangannya dengan Soonyoung. Dia benar-benar ingin marah dengan yang namanya Mingyu. Terimakasih untuk Wen Junhui yang mengodanya dikoridor tadi. Itu membuat Mingyu murka dan langsung mengerahkan pasukannya untuk mengawal Wonwoo kemana-mana. Sudah sekitar dua puluh menit Wonwoo makan dengan tatapan yang lekat dari anak buah Mingyu. Kecuali yang sedang duduk disebelah Soonyoung. Namanya Seokmin, Soonyoung dan Seokmin memang sudah berpacaran sejak lama. Kalau kata Mingyu sih bodo amat, toh kalau Seokmin masih bisa menjaga Wonwoo _it's_ _ok_ katanya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" Wonwoo bertanya ketus sambil memakan burgernya.

Sepuluh lelaki dihadapannya menatapnya bingung. Satu orang dengan wajah imut mematapnya sembari terkekeh lucu. "Wonwoo hyung! Aku hanya ikut-ikut Mark saja kok!"

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu ya, Bam."

Yang dipanggil Bam itu mendengus sambil bergelayut manja dilengan lelaki berbaju putih di sebelahnya.

Wonwoo sekali lagi menyumpah. Ia melahap kesal burgernya sambil memikirkan sebuah hal agar ia terbebas dari semua ini. Ia mengetuk meja kantin hingga sebuah lampu bohlam terang ada di atas kepalanya. Aha. Bibirnya pun melukis senyum miring, kalau mereka menjalani semua perintah Mingyu yang notabenya adalah si tuan, pasti mereka juga akan mematuhi perintah Wonwoo yang berperan sebagai nyonya kan?

Hoek, ingin muntah rasanya disebut nyonya.

Akhirnya ia berdeham sebentar, "Oh iya! Untuk kalian semua. Mingyu tadi bilang padaku, kalau aku tidak mau diuntit seperti ini, aku boleh menyuruh kalian pergi."

"Benarkah?" Seokmin mengangkat tangannya.

Wonwoo mengangguk mantap. "Iya! Jadi aku minta tolong pada kalian semua untuk meninggalkanku dan Soonyoung."

"M-mMingyu..?" Barusan itu Jungkook yang sedang berbisik dengan kekasihnya. Ini sama seperti Bambam, Jungkook hanya mengikuti kekasihnya saja.

"Iya, kata Mingyu." Wonwoo tersenyum amat manis menatap kesepuluh lelaki dihadapannya.

"Kata siapa?"

"Min.. Gyu?"

' _Matilah_ _aku_ ' part 3

Sudah tiga kali Wonwoo seakan menyumpahi dirinya hari ini. Pas saat ia menoleh, Mingyu sedang menatapnya. Pas didepan muka. Membuat Wonwoo dengan jelas merasakan hembusan nafas menyapu permukaan kulit wajahnya. Mata mereka bertemu lama hingga seringaian muncul di wajah yang lebih gelap.

"Kau tahu? Sedang banyak orang disini."

Wonwoo tidak tuli. Walaupun suara itu hanya bisikkan, ia dapat mendengarnya. Pipinya sudah bersemu merah bak kepiting yang direbus kelamaan. Wajah mereka mendekat. Wonwoo buru-buru menggeleng sambil menutup mulutnya.

Mingyu ya tetap Mingyu. Dia melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Termasuk mari memakan Wonwoo.

Dan.. apa yang bisa dilakukan lelaki kurus ith selainㅡ

"Sialan!"

ㅡmenerima?


	3. chapter 2

Kalau saja Wonwoo punya jin dalam botol yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan seperto didongeng. Ia akan meminta jin itu untuk menariknya ke jaman Jeoseon, biar ia tidak bisa bertemu Mingyu, Mingyu, dan Mingyu dalam hidupnya.

Bukan hanya tahun ini nama itu memenuhi otaknya, ini sudah tahun ketiga dan ia butuh ketenangan untuk lulus dari sekolah. Ia mau lulus dengan tenang tanpa gangguan dari lelaki yang sering disebut kedelai hitam itu. Tampan sih ia, Wonwoo mengakui kalau Mingyu memang tampan, gebetable, kecuali sikapp egois dan kekananakkannya. Ia tidak habis pikir jika nanti Mingyu benar-benar menikahinya. Bukannya menjadi istri, bisa-bisa ia malah jadi pengasuh bayi besar macam Mingyu.

Selanjutnya, tak ada yang bisa Wonwoo pahami dari jalan pikiran Mingyu. Dari tahun awal masuk sekolah, ia selalu menjadi korban kenistaan Mingyu, entah dalam bentuk fisik atau apapun. Dan sekarang? Bukannya menjauh, Mingyu malah menyerahkan diri untuk di jodohkan dengannya. Padahal setiap hari Wonwoo selalu berkaca sebelum pergi. Ia tak menemukan hal yang menurutnya spesial di fisiknya. Lalu, apa yang Mingyu lihat darinya?

Uhm, bahasa kasarnya.. Wonwoo itu rata!

Memangnya Mingyu tertarik dengannya? yang rata?

Membayangkannya saja, Wonwoo ingin memakan tanaman hias didepan sekolah. Tertarik katanya? Iya, tertarik membuatnya sengsara.

"Cepat makannya, aku sedang buru-buru, cantik."

Wonwoo mendelik sewot, "yasudah, pulang saja sana. Apa untungnya bilang padaku?"

Yang ditanya malah terkekeh. Ia mengusak surai legam milik lelaki manis di hadapannya. "Benar mau ditinggal? Hm? Kantin sudah sepi begini,"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Lagipula kau dengar tidak berita tentang siswa yang bunuh diri disini? Tepatnya 5 langkah dari tempatmu."

"H-hah?"

"Iya, karena ditinggal kekasihnya." Mingyu berujar serius.

"Tidak takut." Memangnya Mingyu pikir Wonwoo akan takut dan percaya begitu saja dengan kebodohan yang Mingyu katakan? Ya tidak lah!

Mingyu meringis, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu sesudah berkata. "Aku tinggal ya." dan ditambah dengan bisikkan menggoda, "hati-hati.."

' _Fukkk Kim Mingyu sialan'_

Wonwoo merasa matanya memanas. Ia menatap punggung lebar yang mulai berjalan dengan bibirnya yang melengkung kebawah. Ia pun menunduk, telinganya malah mendengar suara derap kaki mendekat.

' _Ya_.. _Tuhan_..'

Ia takut. Padahal tadi sok jual mahal dihadapan Mingyu. Ini namanya menjilat lidah sendiri.

Buru-buru Wonwoo meminum jus jeruk miliknya lalu membereskan barang-barang.

Serius, ia ingin menangis sekarang juga. Sudah hampir berapa kali sumpah serapah untuk Mingyu ia gumamkan dengan syahdu. Padahal jelas-jelas lelaki tan itu tadi menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya makan sesudah pulang sekolah. Sudah mana kantin di sekolah _indoor_. Semua stand sudah hampir tutup dan orangnya telah pergi entah kemana. Hanya bangku-bangku kosong juga penerangan yang mulai gelap menemaninya. Memang benar sih kata Mingyu, ada siswa yang meninggal disini. Tapi Wonwoo tidak tahu pasti penyebabnya.

Jadi, dari pada sesuatu yang buruk terjad, Wonwoo pun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia memakai tas dan hendak berlalu.

Sebelum..

"Ahhㅡ"

Sebelum tangan nakal itu meremas pelan bokongnya.

Kakinya tertahan. Ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuhnya, meremasnya dengan agak keras.

Wonwoo menoleh takut-takut. Yang ia dapat sebuah refleksi tinggi dengan senyuman nakal berkulit tan, memperlihatkan gigi taring yang menggoda itu.

"Min... MINGYU SIALAN! SIALAN! _FUCK_!"

Jemari kurusnya dengan refleks menarik surai yang lebih tinggi dengan tergesa-gesa. Matanya mulai berair, ia menangis sembari menarik rambut blonde Mingyu tanpa ampun. "DASAR CABUL! SIALAN KAU! _FUCK_!"

"A-ampunn.. !! Aww! Ayo _fuck_ HAHAHA!! YAAA! Jeon Wonwoo! Sakitt! AKU BERCANDA ASTAGA.."

"MESUM! M.E.S.U.M!"

"Awww! Ampunn sayang!! YAA! BERCANDA JEON WONWOO!"

Wonwoo terdiam masih dengan isakkan. Ia lelah, tangannya menjauh dari rambut itu dan matanya mulai memejam, membiarkan bulir-bulir bening jatuh meluncur dari matanya.

Mingyu mengusap rambut miliknya untuk meredakan sakit yang diakibatkan Wonwoo. Namun aktifitasnya terhenti, wajah manis dihadapannya jadi suram. Wonwoo menunduk dalam dan terisak pelan. Tangan besar itu mendekat, menggenggam tangan miliknya yang lebih kecil dan membersihkan helai rambut yang ada di tangannya.

"Maaf.." gumam Mingyu. Tubuh besarnya mendekat, memeluk sayang tubuh kurus itu sembari mengusap punggungnya.

"Bodo."

"Ya.. maaf.." lirihnya.

"Awas, aku mau pulang." Yang lebih pendek memberontak, berusaha melepaskan pelukan. "Awas tidak?!"

"Oh, kau berani melawanku?"

"Iya!"

"Oh okay."

"ApㅡYA! Turunkan tidak?! MINGYU!"

Mingyu tersenyum miring. Berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang ada dalam gendongannya.

"Tenang saja, hukumanku pasti kau suka."

"Turunkan aku!"

"Diam tidak? Mau aku _poppo_ ditengah Seoul ya?" Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan bagi Mingyu. Memang ya otak bocah yang satu ini isinya memang hanya itu-itu saja. Kalau tidak melecehkan Wonwoo, pasti memodusinya. Wonwoo pasti hafal betul. Bukan karena ia suka, tapi karena ia ingin.

Eh, tidak deh.

Kadang Wonwoo merasa risih, tapi kalau Mingyu tidak mengganggunya, ia akan merasa kesepian. Bukan karena lelaki yang paling tinggi itu bosan, tapi sibuk dengan urusan keluarganta. Sekarang ia jadi tidak bisa membayangkan kalau nanti ia jadi pendamping hidup si ㅡsialanㅡ Kim Mingyu.

Kalau dibilang sayang sih entahlah, apalagi cinta. Tapi kalau kata Soonyoung itu baper, ya masa tidak. Sudah hampir tiga tahun ia bersekolah, tandanya Mingyu sudah lama memodusinyaㅡwalaupun Wonwoo menganggap itu sebagai pembulian dulu. Bahkan suatu hari Mingyu pernah mengajaknya makan malam. Jantungnya sih sudah berdegub kencang seperti genderang mau perang. Ia kira Mingyu akan menembaknya. Memang karena Wonwoo dulu masih bodoh, ternyata saat ia sampai, Mingyu malah menyuruhnya membuat tugas makalah milik Mingyu. Demi neptunus, ingin sekali Wonwoo memenggal leher lelaki hitam itu. Sudah pula ia berdandan keren. Ditambah semerbak harum minyak wangi. Tapi untungnya Wonwoo masih sayang dirinya sendiri jika harus memenggal Mingyu.

Sekarang ia hanya menatap keluar jendela mobil dengan malas. Kendaraan yang ia naiki bersama Mingyu telah berhenti disebuah rumah megah bernuansa putih dimana terdapat dua maid didepannya.

"Turun."

Wonwoo masih diam, ia tak menghiraukan Mingyu yang menyuruhnya untuk turun. Setelahnya ia hanya mendengar suara pintu mobil tertutup. Namun tanpa disangka, Mingyu seakan membukakan pintu untuknya bak seorang pangeran,

tapi ia malah terjatuh.

Siapa suruh Wonwoo bersandar pada pintu. Untung dengan sigap Mingyu menahan tubuh kurusnya itu.

Mereka bertatapan beberapa detik. seringaian nakal tercetak diwajah tampan milik lelaki tan itu. Tangannya ia selipkan di bawah lutut juga punggung Wonwoo.

"KIM MINGYU!"

Dalam artian Wonwoo kembali digendong.

"Kamar saya sudah di bereskan?"

Salah satu maid itu mengangguk sopan, "sudah tuan, kami juga sudah menyiapkan air panasnya."

"Bagus."

Wonwoo membelalak ketika mendengar itu. Ia kembali memberontak. Namun tubuh kurusnya tidak sebanding dengan tubuh besar Mingyu. Yah..

' _Sial_ , _kenapa_ _detaknya_ _cepat_ _sekali_?'

"Jangan habiskan tenagamu disini, nanti saja saat sampai di kamar."

"TURUNKAN TIDAK?! JIHYUN _NOONAA_! ADIKMU INGIN DI HMPPTFㅡ"

\--

 **Hai semuaa!**

 **hehe, baru buat note disini aja.**

 **btw ini ff pertama yang ku publish di ffn. Aku gatau ternyata ada juga yang suka sama ff abal ini:')**

 **ohiya, aku minta maaf buat update yang lamaa banget. gila eh sekolah ku gaada libur T.T**

 **jadi tolong maklumin~**

 **hehe, btw makasih buat yang udah review ataupun baca doang~ huhu aku seneng banget kalian suka sama cerita ini~ kedepannya aku bakal buat lebih mungkin bagus lagi??**

 **terima kasihhh .**


End file.
